As is well known, required electric connections between the input terminals (or electrodes) of electric machines and appliances such as small-sized electric motors and associated electric power supplies or controls were made by soldering or crimping wires to the input terminals (or electrodes) of electric machines and appliances and to the conductors extending from the electric power supplies or controls.
Such wire-soldered or wire-crimped connections, however, required laborious works, and still disadvantageously, connection to and disconnection from exterior conductors could not be performed with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,028 proposed a connector housing integrally connected to an electric motor. The connector housing has an electric connector fitted therein with the inner terminals designed to be connected to the input terminals of the electric motor and the outer terminals designed to be detachably connected to the exterior lead wires extending from an associated power supply or control for making required electric connections between the electric motor and the associated power supply or control.
In this prior art the input terminals of the electric machine or apparatus rise upright from the casing of the electric machine or apparatus, extending toward the connector housing whereas the inner terminals of the electric connector rise upright from the connector housing, extending toward the casing of the electric machine or apparatus. Required electric connections can be made by forcing the connector housing against the electric motor with the inner terminals of the connector in alignment with the input terminals of the electric motor. The inner terminals of the electric connector are cut-and-raised strips of sheet metal. These strips are forced into contact with selected input terminals of electric motor when the connector housing is applied to the electric motor.
The cut-and-raised strips or inner terminals of the electric connector are liable to be deformed or inclined by undesired exterior force before the connector housing is applied to the casing of the electric motor. This could cause incomplete connections between the inner terminals of the electric connector and the input terminals of the electric motor. Likewise, the outer terminals of the electric connector extending out of the connector housing are liable to be deformed or inclined by undesired exterior force before being connected to exterior conductors. This causes inconvenience in connecting the electric motor to an associated power supply or control.